The Memory Remains
by Starlight420
Summary: Twilight Sparkle. The bearer of the Element of Magic, and a Unicorn who had very powerful magic ever since she was young. However, that magic actually drained her life, and there is no cure for it. The only way to prevent herself from dying is to be put to sleep. While her time is running out, how will she tell her friends? Especially a certain pegasus?
1. When I'm Gone

Twilight Sparkle layed down on a white bed sheet. A pile of 'already read' books placed at her side. She sighed and began to look around the room. The clean light blue room filled with cloud-shaped wallpapers seems clearly different from what she had in mind. She gazed down to find that there were wires come from some kind of machine attached on her body.

Her eyes darted outside the room and saw pained expressions on the faces of visitors waiting impatiently in lounge. She soon found out there was nothing else to do, with a quick sigh she decided to grab a random book from the side and read it again. But before she could begin, suddenly, a voice interrupted her.

" _Are you sure that you're not going to tell them, my faithful student_ _?"_ Princess Celestia walked in with a grave looked on her face.

" _Good morning, Princess Celestia."_ Twilight gave her a smile before answering. _"I know it's important, but… I'm not ready yet."_ She put down the book _. "I don't want to see them sad because of me."_ She spoke while trying to avoid eye contact with her mentor as she sat down next to her.

" _You can't hide it forever, Twilight. One day it's going to happen anyway. Why don't you just make them accept it early?"_ Another voice filled the room. Twilight look behind her mentor and saw a dark blue Alicorn entering the room as she spoke.

" _Oh! Hello, Princess Luna!"_ She said, struggling but failing to get up.

" _Just lie down, Twilight,"_ said Luna, _"and please just call me Luna, we are friends, right?"_ Luna smile at her. _"Anyway, I'm here with the good news from the doctor, well… maybe not that good."_ When she finished, she noticed her sister's eyes grew wide.

" _Did they found the cure? Is she going to recover? Is she going to survive?"_ Every question came out with excitement in her voice.

" _Please, sister… You're making it hard for her and for yourself. You already know that this kind of disease is incurable, even the doctors said they've never seen any case like this before."_ She replied with a frown.

With that answer it was like all of her hope had been shattered by it. Tears began to fall down from her eyes.

She looked her sister into her eyes; the once calm and joyful eyes had turned into anger and sorrow.

She yelled, _"I already know that!"_ Twilight was startled before she quickly hid herself under the blanket terrified of her angry mentor.

" _I just wish that I could do something. What kind of princess am I? I can't even protect my own student..."_

With anger and sadness, she couldn't get a hold of her emotions. Luna looked away from the bed like she didn't want to see her sister, who was crying and trembling beside Twilight.

" _Princess it's alright, don't worry about it."_ Twilight wiped her tears and leaned in to hug Celestia, doing her best to calm her down.

" _Ahem! Anyway-"_ They both quickly turn to look at Luna _"-I have spoken with the doctors. They said that your disease is incurable right now, but in the future they_ _might. They are trying to find a cure for it as of now. "_ As she finished she saw two pairs of eyes staring at her confusingly.

" _What?"_

" _Lulu, didn't you just said it was an incurable disease?"_ Celestia asked raising her eyebrows and showing her red and puffy eyes; tears still rolling down her face.

" _Right now It's not, as I was trying to tell you. They have to put Twilight in a sleep state which keeps her body functioning and stop magic from damaging her body; while we run an experiment on her."_

" _They are going to use her as an experiment? I cannot allow that to happen!"_ Celestia quickly stood up with anger, her eyes glowing the slightest bit white.

" _No, Tia, you misunderstood. We're only doing this to help her survive; this method is_ _the only way to make sure that she stays alive until we are able to find a way to make her better."_ Celestia stood there, blinking, unable to believe what she had just heard.

" _She'll be alive? That's... great! I can't believe it! Twilight did you hear that-"_ Her smile faded as she turned and saw the unreadable looked on her student's face.

Twilight went silence she could sense gears in her head turning trying to think about what to say, and then she spoke up.

" _How long is it going to take, Princess?"_ Luna looked downward to the floor avoiding eye contact with her before she answered.

" _That's… what I'm afraid to say. They don't know either…"_ Her voice trailed off. _"It could take a several months, a year or longer. We can't tell and we are not sure about finding the cure either."_ She looked at her sister, concerned.

" _But-"_ Celestia was trying to speak but she was cut off with Twilight voice.

" _When can we begin, Prin- um... I mean… Luna?"_ Luna chuckled at Twilight attempt to call her name.

" _Whenever you're ready, Twilight, but you have to hurry or your condition will only get worse."_ Luna frowned.

" _Oh! Speaking of your condition, I almost forgot. The doctors gave me this pill."_ Luna showed Twilight a red capsule. Both of them gave Luna a confused look.

" _What is it for, Lulu?"_ asked Celestia.

Luna gave Twilight a reassuring smile and answered her sister. _"It's specially designed; it has enough pain killers in it to relieve you of all of this pain for one whole day. The doctor designed this pill for patients who had no hope of being able to survive-"_ Twilight flinched at Luna's words.

" _-so that they can go back to see their family and spending time with them for a day, but in your case, we use it so that you can go finished your unattained business with your friends at Ponyville before you will be in a long slumber."_ Luna gave a wink at her sister before she continued.

" _I suggest that you use this pill to finish things_ _you didn't get a chance to do. Is that what you want, Twilight?"_ Then she glanced at Twilight who seemed to look a lot better after what she just heard.

" _Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much, Luna! Now I am able to go and talk with my friends again after such a long time, especially-"_ Her voice trailed off and Twilight went silent again, she put her hoof under her chin, thinking of something before a voice interrupted her.

" _Are you okay, Twilight? Did you forget something?"_ Princess Celestia gave her another concerned look.

" _I'm alright Princess. I'm just thinking of something."_ She quickly turned away from them before she spoke. _"Umm… If you don't mind, Princess I have a favor to ask."_ She smiled nervously. This seemed to put interest into two Alicorn princesses, as they looked at each other.

" _What is it, Twilight?"_ asked Celestia.

" _Can you tell them the news when I've already been put to sleep?"_ Twilight answered nervously.

" _Why, Twilight? Why don't you tell them yourself?"_ Luna asked and both of them stared at her, confused.

" _I actually have something else I need to do and I think I don't have the courage to tell them myself."_ She answered while looking back at both of them.

Celestia saw determination in her pupil's eyes. She sighed and nodded.

" _I will tell them, Twilight. Whatever you have in mind must be really important."_ Twilight sighed in relief.

" _I hope that things would never turn out like this. I'm sorry again, my faithful student."_ She leaned in to hug her student once more.

" _Thank you, Princess."_ She hugged her mentor back with tears in her eyes.

Behind her, she saw Luna wiped off the tears from her eyes. _"And thank you too, Luna."_ She added and gave Luna a reassuring smile while she smiled back at her as well.

They continued to stay like that for a moment before Luna spoke up.

" _So, what are you going to do when you go back to Ponyville, Twilight?"_ It seemed that this question poked interest in Celestia as well so she kept quiet about it.

" _I have quite an idea in my mind, but I need to think this through first. I am going to-"_ Twilight had been cut off by one of the guards trotting in.

" _Your highness, we have an emergency in Canterlot. A lot of ponies are gathering at the castle ground. They seemed to be fighting with each other, something about equality between noble and lower-class."_ Celestia sighed.

" _Just when I thought this situation couldn't get any worse."_ Celestia growled. _"Luna, I need your help back at the castle."_ Luna nodded as she approached Twilight.

" _Twilight, we will be back shortly, but if you need anything just call the guard and we will be here as soon as you call."_ She said with a wink.

" _Just remember, Twilight, Do not give up."_ Celestia said before her horn lit up as she casted a spell and disappear with her sister.

Twilight had been left with herself again. She sighed before closing her eyes and went deep into thought. Pictures of her friends and family floated around in her head; before it focused on a certain Pegasus. _"Rainbow…"_ She mumbled to herself.

This past three months she had been spending time with her a lot at the library, reading the Daring Do books with her. Usually they would forget about the time and Rainbow had to stay over at the library. She felt good while Rainbow was around and it developed into a crush; one that she never had a chance to confess or had the heart to at this time.

'I wonder if she likes me back?' she wondered. She sighed again and shook her head, dismissing the wild thought in her head.

'There must be something I need to do before it's too late' she thought to herself as she began to think.

* * *

In Ponyville, The bearers of the Elements of Harmony have been gathered in the Library for Spike had informed them he had something important to tell them all.

" _Is everypony here yet?"_ A purple dragon asked while he was walking down from the library to the main hall with a letter in his hand.

" _Oh dear, I feel terrible Spike. Pinkie has never been like this before. It's like something bad is going to happen. Where's Twilight anyway,"_ said Rarity a white unicorn, beside her was a pink mare name Pinkie Pie. Since she left Sugarcube Corner, her body hadn't stop shaking and everypony was starting to worry about it.

" _I am going to tell you! You see, Twilight had-"_ Spike was about to finish his sentence but was interrupted by a bouncing Pinkie Pie.

" _Has something bad happen to Twilight? Is it because of the special cupcakes I gave her yesterday and the day before yesterday and the day before the day before yesterday and the-"_ Before she could said anything more, a cyan Pegasus put her hoof on Pinkies lips.

" _Spike, Please continue!"_ said Rainbow Dash.

Spike blinked and continued.

" _Thank you, Rainbow. Let's see… Twilight has left a letter, it said that she was going to Canterlot for a while and she will be back tomorrow."_ Spike put down the letter and looked at the shocking expressions of the five mares.

" _Didn't she say anything to ya at all, Spike?"_ The orange mare asked, before she picked up a letter and read in disbelief.

" _No, Applejack. I haven't met her either. I woke up this morning and found this letter at her desk."_ Spike replied.

" _That's strange... Twilight usually tells somepony first when she's going somewhere,"_ said Fluttershy a yellow Pegasus.

" _Ah know now that Twilight was goin' somewhere, but is that the reason ya need to call us here in the mornin' Spike?"_ After what Applejack said, everypony turned to look at spike.

" _Yeah, come on Spike spill it out already!"_ Rainbow dash shouted and stared right into the poor dragon's eyes. He was nervously looking around and then he sighed.

" _Okay… I have a suspicion that something might be bothering her; she's kind of been down lately. She hasn't been her usual self. She always looking to the skies and zoning out all the time. I even heard she's crying sometimes too."_ He answered with a frown. The five mares were shocked from the news.

" _Twilight's crying? That's serious, I didn't even know..."_ Rainbow said with a gloomy face.

" _Have ya tried talkin' to her Spike?"_ Applejack said with a concern look at the dragon.

" _She wouldn't talk to me AJ. Whenever I bring it up, she's always talking about something else instead. I don't know what it is, but it's bugging me for a few days now. She didn't even care when I was slacking."_ He answered with a shaky voice as he continued.

" _It feels like I've been left out and… and-"_ He stopped and started to cry. Everypony in the room felt their heart sank to the ground, silence was all that the room held, and it wasn't long until Rarity stepped up to him.

" _I'm sure she doesn't mean it like that, Spike dear. I think she just don't want you to worry."_ She wiped off the tears from his purple face and gently smiled at him as he smiled back.

" _Now that I think of it, I haven't seen Twilight for about a week. We usually hang out at Fluttershy cottage. Have you seen her lately AJ?"_ Rarity said turning to Applejack.

" _Nah, Ah haven't seen her since the last Pinkie Pie party, right Pinkie?"_ She looked towards the pink mare.

" _Nope, I saw her board the train this morning she looked really upset about something it's just making me really sad to see Twilight like that. I think I'm going to throw her a huge superfunirific party to cheer her up when she's back!"_ Pinkie said with a wide smile.

" _So that's why- Hey! Wait a minute, Pinkie! You said you saw Twilight boarding the train this morning? Why didn't you say anything?"_ Rainbow gave Pinkie a curious look.

" _Well duh! I am saying it now."_ Pinkie smiled innocently while Rainbow put a hoof on her face.

" _What about you, Rainbow? Didn't ya have readin' sleepovers with her for a while?"_ Applejack finished and everypony turned to look at Rainbow.

" _How did you know that? And no, the next Daring Do isn't coming out for a while. Last time we had the chance to read together was a whole two weeks ago and I haven't had a chance to speak with her all that much either."_ Rainbow looked down at the floor, feeling hugely disappointed.

" _Fluttershy, what do think of this, dear?"_ Rarity asked Fluttershy who has been quiet for all of the conversation.

" _Umm… Maybe she was just feeling depressed and need to see the Princess? That's what I think, um… if you think that's okay."_ She said in a whispering tone that everypony had barely heard it.

" _If she's having a problem why doesn't she come to see us? We are her friends for Celestia sake! I've tried talking to her, but she's always been so busy all of the time!"_ Rainbow spoke up feeling upset.

" _Now now Rainbow, I think she had a reason and that's why we need to figure it out ourselves,"_ said Fluttershy.

" _Anyway, girls, as much as I would love to help Twilight as fast as I can too, but she's not here right now. I think we should try talking to her when she gets back."_ Rarity suggested.

" _What if she doesn't come back? What if something bad happened and she needs our help and we couldn't go there to help her? She might hate us forever and-"_ Pinkie was cut short when her body stopped shaking.

" _Did your Pinkie senses stop?"_ asked Rainbow with her eyebrow quirked up.

" _Yeah I think the 'Doozy' is gone. I think Twilight is going to be alright after all!"_

" _How could you tell darling?"_ said Rarity, feeling a bit confused.

" _I don't know I just feel it in my stomach."_ She poked at her tummy and pulled out a huge chocolate cake from behind and ate it up in one big bite. _"Mmm, that was really yummy!"_ She said with a bright smile on her face before she saw everypony staring at her.

" _What?"_ She asked with a very confused look upon her muzzle.

" _Uh… Okay everypony ah think ah should head back to the farm. Right now I don't wanna miss my mornin' those trees aren't goin' to buck themselves, Big Macintosh will have a hay day if I don't get started soon."_ said Applejack.

" _But… what about Twilight?"_ Fluttershy asked.

" _As Rarity said. We should ask her when she's back. She told us that she will be back tomorrow right?"_ said Applejack while Fluttershy nodded in response.

" _Don't worry, Fluttershy. It's not like we are never gonna see her again right? She's the coolest and bravest unicorn I've ever seen!"_ Rainbow replied with confidence. Suddenly her eyes went wide as she realized what she had said.

" _Wow! Rainbow, I didn't know that you can complement others too. Did something happen to you? Did you hit your head or something?"_ Rarity said with a smirk while Rainbow was blushing.

" _N-n-no, um…, err... I mean... Yeah! She can be fine on her own, you know… the way she defeated that Ursa minor and the way her mane flew when it touched by the wind and her beautiful eyes, and you can see the way she-"_ while she was lost in her own fantasy Applejack spoke up.

" _Yeah yeah, we know ya have a crush on our librarian, but we don't want to know about the detail,"_ and again Rainbow seemed to realize what she had just said.

" _Err…"_ That was the thing she could say before the girls burst out laughing.

After the hearty laugh died down, everypony was going to get back to their work until they saw Spike, who was still looking at the ground and from the look of his eyes everypony could tell that he was close to tears at any moment.

Suddenly, Rarity walked up to him and put her hoof under his chin.

" _Don't worry, dear. I'm sure she'll be fine. Beside I don't want to see my Spikey-Wikey all sad and sappy, alright?"_ She wiped off his tear and gave him a gentle smiled and he was smiling back at her.

After that everypony said goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

Three hours had passed since the two princesses had left. 'I wonder if they will miss me.' She thought to herself. Twilight was still lying on her bed and sighed.

She thought back to the moment of her first Summer Sun Celebration, where she first saw Princess Celestia raise the sun. After that she had made it her number one priority to become her student. If it wasn't because of that moment she would have never met them, her best friends. She would still be alone at the Canterlot library with piles of books. She had so many great memories with them.

They have done a lot of things together. They shared lots of good memories together. Especially a cyan Pegasus, who was spending more and more time with her in the library since she introduced her into the Daring Do book or what Rainbow called it 'the most awesome book in the history of awesome, right after me of course!'

She smiled when she thought of her, the memories of their laughter and the time they had spent together.

" _I don't know when I fell for that cheeky Pegasus."_ She smiled but it soon turned into a frown. 'I don't ever want to leave them. I would miss them so much.'

Her thoughts drifting back to a certain Pegasus once again.

'What can I do?' She thought while tears began to fall down from her saddened eyes.

She looked out the window and sighed again. The sky turned to a pale tint of orange with the sun falling down. The cloud was bathed with orange it almost looked like an orange sea in the sky. It reminded her of the time that Luna had to raise her moon and stars into the night sky. She thought to herself.

'Every day and every night the princesses sure leave something nice for us to watch.' Her eyes went wide with the wild thought came into her head.

'That's it! I have to leave something behind for them.' She beamed brightly

And with that she got up from her bed and called the nurse up to bring her some quills and papers. She wrote something down with determination. She hadn't practice writing with her mouth for a long time.

'My writing is probably worse than Rainbow's right now.' She giggled.

She kept writing down everything she had in mind.

" _This is it."_ said Twilight with a grin on her face and she held her writing up into the air.

'This will make sure they will never forget our friendships.' She pulled her paper close to herself as she began to yawn.

" _But first, it looks like my body needs some rest."_ She closed her eyes and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey, nice to meet everyone who's new to my stories! Hope you like them! But I will say I am not the owner of the original story for this. The original writer is PeriodicBrony. They are a great inspirist and yes, I do have permission to post it here.**


	2. The Gifts (Part 1)

' _Knock Knock'_ Rainbow was standing in front of a library awaiting her friend's response. _"Twi! Are you in there?"_ She called out making sure she had been heard. Then there was a sound coming out of the library.

" _I'll be there in a moment! Just wait a bit."_ Twilight replied.

When she opened the door Rainbow was met with a pair of violet eyes. She kept staring into them until she heard a distant voice.

" _Hello? Rainbow?"_ She asked and there was no response. She waved a hoof in front of the pegasus. _"Are you still there?"_ She asked her again.

" _Err… Oh! Hi! Twi! I'm here to read latest Daring Do. That you said it would come in today, Right?"_ She stumbled a bit and turned away quickly trying to hide her blush.

" _It's here. Come on in! I just finished reshelving my library."_ She quickly trotted back inside and Rainbow decided to follow her.

" _This is going to be awesome!"_ Rainbow excitedly exclaimed in her mind, while she was squealing in delight.

" _I know you you are excited, Rainbow."_ she giggled. _"It's getting pretty late right now. Did you eat something yet?"_ asked Twilight. As soon as the question was asked Rainbow stomach was already grumbling. _"I'll take that as a no."_ She said laughing.

" _Sorry, I just want to read Daring Do as fast as I could, so after I got up from my afternoon nap and did my stuffs. I just flew here without thinking."_ She brash pegasus was blushing in embarrassment.

" _I know you would do that, so I have already prepare some daisy sandwich for you in the kitchen."_ She gave her a smile that made Rainbow blush even harder.

 _Thanks, Twi! You're the best,"_ said Rainbow while she walked to the kitchen.

After a while, Rainbow had finished her meal and Twilight was had been arranging the room in order to make it comfortable for two ponies to sit and read together. She was using her magic spell to levitate books, Quills and Papers out of the way. Rainbow just caught herself as she was staring at her friend.

'She's does look kinda pretty... I wonder if...' She shook her head to clear the wild thought. 'What am I thinking? She's your friend! How could you think of her like that?' She growled.

Twilight turned around and noticed that Rainbow was looking quite upset. _"Is there something wrong, Rainbow?"_ Twilight said giving her a concerned look.

Rainbow was startled by a sudden question. _"Oh! It's nothing. How about we start reading right now, Twi?"_ Rainbow said quickly trying to change the subject and began to avoid eye contact with her.

Twilight gave her aquestioning look, but she quickly let it go. _"Okay, How about we sit over there?"_ Twilight said, pointing her hoof towards the couch and blazing fireplace.

Rainbow nodded in response as she followed alongside Twilight towards the couch.

" _And here is the book! This story is-"_

" _This is AWESOME! Daring Do and The Lost Island!"_ Rainbow yelled in excitement and began squeeing like a filly. She sat down on the couch that was near the fireplace.

Twilight rolled her eyes and walked to sit beside her. _"Every time a new Daring Do came out, you are always acting like a school filly."_ She giggled

" _That's not true!"_ She quickly denied with once again another blush on her muzzle.

" _Next time I should put a recorder around here. We'll see whose lying."_ Twilight laughed again.

" _Just read the story!"_ She yelled, a blush still upon her face.

" _Okay Okay, I will read it out loud if that's okay with you."_ Twilight turned to smile at her.

Rainbow was stunned by her friend's smile. She couldn't put a single word to describe it. She kept staring at her for a while before Twilight spoke up and brought her back from her fantasy.

" _Hello, Rainbow? You keep staring at me. Is there something on my face?"_ Twilight asked, worried.

" _Err… No! Um… I just want to say that you look pretty today."_ Her eyes went wide when she realized what she had just said.

" _Oh… Thanks, Rainbow."_ Twilight blushed.

The silence filled the as they both turned around from facing each other.

" _Let's get reading, Twi."_ Rainbow quickly said changing the subject, still avoiding eye contact with her.

" _Yeah, I think that's a good idea."_ Twilight replied.

Twilight started to read the book out loud for both of them.

" _Daring Do and The Lost Island..."_

 _~oO0Oo~_

Rainbow woke up from her daydream. The memory of her last visit at the library still hung in her head as if it was yesterday. She began stretching. She walked to the bathroom and quickly took a shower. She walked out of her room only to find Tank, who was smiling at her. She patted his shell and gave him his food.

She looked around her cloud house and what she saw is a completely mess. She decided it might be a good idea to start cleaning up around her house. After she finished, she lazed around for a bit before she decided to go visit her friends.

She started out at Fluttershy's cottage, which she always go when she needed some company.

' _Knock Knock'_ she knocked on her door. _"Hello, Fluttershy. Are you in there?"_ As soon as she finished, she heard a loud noise inside and a creature inside growled. Rainbow Dash hurringly became worried that the pegasus might be in danger; so she quickly rammed into the cottage door which opened on impact all in one motion. As she checked her surroundings all she could see was the shocked faces of all the critters, all of them were staring at her. She soon located Fluttershy who was hiding behind her sofa; a part of her pink mane poking out from above.

" _Oh! R-Rainbow Dash? I thought someone was trying to break in!"_ She said standing up and wiping the forming tears from her eyes and walked towards her giving her a hug. _"What's with the rush? Did you need something?"_

" _Uh… What are you doing, Fluttershy? I heard a loud noise and I thought you were in danger so I came as quickly as I could."_ She gave her a concerned look.

" _It's nothing. We were practicing on how to defend ourselves from dangerous animals. So I had Harry the bear here pretending to be a dangerous creature. I'm so sorry that you misunderstood."_ She gave her an apologetic smile.

" _No, Fluttershy. It's my fault that I broke into your house without thinking, I hope I didn't hurt or scare you guys to much."_ She frowned.

" _It's okay, Rainbow. at least I know you'll do everything and anything to protect your friends. You are indeed a perfect example of Loyalty"_ She smiled.

" _Thanks, Fluttershy."_ Rainbow blushed at the compliment before she continued. " _Anyway, have you seen Twilight?_ "

" _No, but she said she would be back today right? Why do you ask?"_ She quickly noticed the disappointment on her friend's face.

" _It's nothing. I'll leave you to continue what you are doing. It's nice talking to you anyway. Bye!"_ She said dashing out of the cottage.

" _Rainbow, wait!"_ She shouted with all her might, but Rainbow didn't seem to hear it. 'I wonder what's bothering her. _'_ She shook her head and turned back to her animals to continue her teaching. _"All right! Next, we will be learning about how to hide properly."_

After she flew out of Fluttershy's cottage, Rainbow still couldn't find a reason why Twilight had been cooped up in the library for so long. She never missed their Pony Pet Play Date, but now she never bothered to even show up. Yesterday she went all the way to Canterlot without telling everypony too.

'What was she doing anyway? Why did she go to Canterlot without telling everypony?'She thought to herself, before she noticed she was flying in the wrong direction. 'I have to stop thinking when I was flying. One day I might crash into a tree or something else. Speaking of trees, I seemed to have headed towards Sweet Apple Acres. I might as well pay a visit to Applejack while I'm here.'With that she headed towards the open fields in search of Applejack.

~oO0Oo~

Arriving at Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow flew around trying to find Applejack and she found her on the field doing her favorite routine, bucking apples from the apple trees. Applejack soon took notice of her and waved.

" _What are ya doin' here, Rainbow? I thought that you'd be way to busy nappin'."_

" _Just passing by, AJ, and It's not like I'm napping everyday."_ She snapped at her.

" _Ha ha, I believe ya, sugarcube,"_ She chuckled and asked, _"So! What can I do ya for?"_

" _About what Spike said yesterday. I'm a bit worried about Twilight. Do you think there's something bad happen to her?"_ She frowned.

" _Ya still worried about that? I thought you said she would be fine."_ She gave her a confused look.

" _I know, but..."_ Her voice trailed off.

" _Don't worry, Rainbow. I know she's fine. After she's back we will asked her, okay?"_ She put her hoof on Rainbow's shoulder.

"… _Fine."_ She answered, her head lowered towards the ground.

" _So… How are things goin', Rainbow?"_ Applejack said trying to change the subject.

" _It's pretty much boring. Nothing to do except for the job as a weather patrol and my practicing for the Wonderbolts."_ She solemnly answered.

Applejack looked at the sun and knew that if she didn't continue her work it would get pretty late to finish. So she decided to tell Rainbow.

" _Sorry, Rainbow. I have to finish this work before sunset. Can I talk to you later?"_ She asked nervously.

" _Oh... okay, I will go see Pinkie then. See you later, AJ!"_ She waved goodbye and flew away.

" _Ah_ _hope she's not worrying too much..."_ She sighed and continued her work.

~oO0Oo~

After a while Rainbow arrived at Sugarcube Corner. She walked up to the door and before she could knock. She was pinned down by Pinkie.

" _Hello, Pinkie."_ She said in annoyance.

" _Hi, Dashie! I know that you would come to visit me, because my knees are wobbling and that means one of my friend is coming to visit. So I decided to surprise you! Do you surprise? Because I like surprises and-"_ Once again Rainbow had to put her hoof on Pinkie's muzzle in order to stop her rambling.

" _Pinkie, I came here to talk to you, but can you please get off of me first?"_ She glared at her friend.

" _Oops! Sorry."_ She quickly jumped off, _"Come on in, Rainbow!"_ She smiled before she walked inside the shop.

'Well, here goes nothing'. She thought and quickly followed the hyperactive mare.

Inside the Sugarcube Corner. She saw Pinkie talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who stood behind the counter. She walked to Pinkie and began to greet them.

" _Good Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Cake!"_ Rainbow waved her hoof.

" _Well, hello there, Rainbow. Were you here to see Pinkie?"_ Mrs. Cake smiled at her.

" _Yeah, just here for some quick chat, Mrs. Cake."_ She smiled back.

" _Oh! Here some cupcakes I just finished baking. It's on me."_ Mr. Cake handed her a few cupcakes from the steaming tray.

" _They look delicious, Rainbow! Do you know cupcakes that baked by Mr. Cake are the best?"_ Pinkie spoke excitedly.

" _Haha, Pinkie. No need to flatter me like that, but thanks anyway."_ Mr. Cake smiled proudly before he turned to look at the clock.

" _Oh! Look at the time! Honey, we need to deliver those sweets to Manehatten."_ He quickly darted to the kitchen.

" _Pinkie, I will leave you to take care of the shop. You can throw a party, but don't use too much supplies like the last time, okay?"_ Instead of waiting for an answer, she began to pack some of her baked goods into the bag and finished just as Mr. Cake came out of the kitchen with an eleven-layer cake.

" _See you later, Pinkie and Rainbow!"_ They both bolted out off the shop leaving Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie inside.

" _Do they usually be like this?"_ She turned to ask her friend.

" _Not that much. Anyway, what do you want to talk about, Dashie?"_ Pinkie asked.

" _I'm… err… I…"_ Before she could say anything Pinkie interrupted her.

" _It's about Twilight, isn't it?"_ Rainbow noticed that Pinkie's cheerful tone had disappeared. _"Actually I was worried about her too. I don't want you worried too, Rainbow, but I have a bad feeling about this."_ She said worriedly.

Rainbow was surprised. She was coming to ask about Twilight to make sure that her Pinkie's sense is right, but right now it made her even more worried.

" _I'm sure she will be fine."_ A third voice interrupted them.

" _Rarity_? What are you doing here?" Both of them spoke in unison.

" _I am here to pick up some lunch, darlings."_ She walked inside and hugged them.

" _Anyway, I'm sorry I overheard your conversation. Are you still worried about her?"_ She said with an uneasy smile.

" _Of course, we are. Why are you not worried?"_ Rainbow asked.

" _Your Pinkie's senses are never wrong, right, Pinkie? And I believe in our Twilight."_ Rarity smiled at both of them

" _But, Rarity, it was the worst kind of 'doozy' I had experienced. I'm not sure…"_ Pinkie's voice trailed off.

" _Did your_ _Pinkie's sense tell you that she would come here today?"_ Rarity asked.

" _It did."_ She replied.

" _Then that means she's going to be alright."_ Rarity tried to cheer her up.

Rainbow, who had been listening to the conversation quietly spoke up.

" _Pinkie, are you sure she's gonna be back?"_ Rainbow turned to ask her friend, who stared at her curiously.

" _Yeah, why do you ask?"_

Rainbow sighed in relief before she answer, _"Nothing, I'm just glad I was here and thanks_ _to you too, Rarity. I have some stuff I got to do so, I gotta go now. Bye!"_ She silently flew out of Sugarcube Corner back to her home.

" _I'm sure she planned something for our little Twilight."_ Rarity watched as her friend took off to the sky and smiled at her.

" _Aww, I wish I had someone to love too ya know."_ Pinkie was smiling too.

" _You'll find one someday, but now I need some lunch."_ Rarity stomach was growling.

" _Okie Dokie Lokie!"_ Pinkie smiled before she was bouncing her way to the kitchen while Rarity sighed and followed her inside.

* * *

 _"How's my faithful student doing?"_ A sudden voice entered Twilight's mind as she slowly opened her eyes to spot the two Princesses walk into her room.

" _I'm fine princess."_ She gave them both a tiny smile.

" _Have you made up your_ _mind yet?"_ Luna questioned, and a silence filled up the room before Twilight decided to break it.

" _Yes, Princess Luna. I have, but I need to get back to Ponyville and settle a couple of things first."_ With a determined look on her face both princesses knew that she was ready.

" _Oh! I almost forgot, Princess Celestia. I have something for you."_ said Twilight as she handed over her paper to the princess. Celestia put up a curious face as she began to read her students work.

A smiled began to form on her face as she turned to give Luna a nod. Luna smiled back and trotted up to a purple unicorn.

" _Here take this pill and don't forget that this will only help to make your pain go away for only one day. You'll be able to use magic too, but be sure to make it quick okay?"_ Luna used her magic to levitate the pill to Twilight's mouth.

" _I will princess!"_ With that reply she got up from the bed and swallowed the pill with a choky _gulp_.

" _Ugh! This tastes terrible!"_ Celestia giggled as she saw the scrunched face of her student.

" _You know, I wouldn't mind if you wanted it to be inject into your body."_ Luna teased.

" _No! I would want that either. I hate needles."_ Twilight replied with a pouting face.

" _Haha, you're such a filly, Twilight."_ Luna laughed at her.

" _Hey! I'm not-"_ She growled before she had been cut off by her mentor.

" _The clock is ticking you know."_ Celestia's warm voice floated, and smiled at them.

" _Oh… Right… Well… I guess I'll see you later princesses."_ She gave them a nervous look.

" _We'll be waiting for you, Twilight"_ Celestia smiled gently at her.

" _Don't take too long, Twilight. I don't know how long the pill can hold you up."_ Luna warned her.

" _I will keep that in mind. See you tonight!"_ She quickly get up and began channeling her spell. Suddenly, with a magenta glow her horn lit up and she disappeared in a flash with a teleportation spell.

" _I hope she's okay..."_ Both Celestia and Luna looked in the direction of Ponyville and sighed.

Twilight had teleported back to the library within a second. 'Phew, Finally I can use magic without dealing with all of that pain anymore.' she thought to herself.

" _Let's get started."_ She mumbled.

But before she could begin to work, she heard a loud snore, Spike; who had been sleeping on her desk, lay there with a tear-stained letter. She picked it up and read it.

 _ **Twilight; I know you have had something bothering you lately. I just want you to know that I really care about you so don't leave me hanging like this. I want to help you, I've heard you crying some nights and it's really painful for me to be unable to help you. You're like a sister to me and I don't want to lose you. Is there anything I can do to help? You know you can count on me. I'm your number one assistant…right?**_

 _ **Your number one assistant…**_

 _ **~Spike~**_

She finished reading with tears and smile on her face as she walked to Spike. She levitated him with her magic and walked upstairs. She put him down gently on his bed and pulled a blanket over him.

" _Sleep tight, my number one assistant."_ she whispered to him and smiled.

Then she walked to her room. _"Let's do this, Twilight."_ She said to no one in particular.

She walked to her bed and pulled out her diary out from under the pillow. 'Friendship is Magic' was labeled in big embroidered lettering; it was her diary with a picture of her and her friends in a group hug. She opened the book and began to read. It was a book that she had recorded all of her discoveries, her findings and everything of her and her dearest friends after she had traveled to Ponyville. She read through it with lots of emotions. She laughed, she cried and sometimes she looked like she was in deep thought. After a while she closed it up and began to cry again, but this time she cried with happiness. They were everything to her, she would do anything and everything to be able to stay with them, but she knew that it was impossible; not right now.

She began to levitate her diary with her magic; she focused hard on the task at hoof. 'I hope that this spell works on the first try, I don't want to risk doing it again in this condition. _'_ She thought to herself. Then suddenly her horn started to flare and it was growing bigger and bigger every second. She began to sweat and the light began to grow around her room.

" _Ugh! This is even harder than I thought."_ She grumbled yet, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes to focus more on the book.

Until a white light flash in Twilight eyes as she opened them. 'Thank you for everything my friends.' She smiled and a full bright light filled her room.

Everything returned to normal in an instant, with her diary now filled with holes that looked like smaller symbols of the 'Elements of Harmony.' A small five lockets appear beside it. Each one of them shaped like her friend's cutie marks. Twilight looked extremely tired, but pleased with her success. She adjusted her breathing to normal before she grabbed the lockets; put it in her bag and teleported outside.


	3. The Gifts (Part 2)

In the Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack had finished her morning work and was resting under the her favorite tree. She thought about what Spike had told her yesterday. She was worried about her friend.

'What's she up to this time.' Applejack thought to herself.

She got up and walked to the barn. She wanted to cool down from the morning work. Suddenly in a spark of purple light Twilight appeared before her. Applejack stumbled back, surprise clearly written on her face.

 _"Twilight, is that you?"_ She asked a purple unicorn with confusing look.

 _"It's me, Applejack. I need to talk to you"_ She answered with a weak smile.

 _"Okay, Sugarcube. Ah have a lot of question to ask you too."_ Applejack still didn't understand what happened but she thought that this is a good chance to talk to her about yesterday.

They walked inside the barn and sat around table. _"Let me get you some tea."_ Applejack offered.

 _"No thanks, Applejack. I don't have much time."_ said Twilight with a weak tone.

Applejack noticed the change but decided not to ask as she sat down. _"Where were you Twilight? Everypony worried about you. Even Spike has to call us to the library yesterday."_ She noticed again that Twilight look paler than she should be.

 _"I'm sorry AJ, I supposed to owe you all an apology, but I think an explanation will have to wait."_ She looked down at the table.

 _"It's alright, sugarcube. I'm glad that you are okay. So what do you want to talk about? Is there something troubling you lately?"_ She put her hoof on Twilight's with concerned look.

 _"It's nothing, AJ. I'm fine. I'm working on some kind of project right now and I am here to give you something,"_ said Twilight as she turned to grab something from her bag and gave it to Applejack.

 _"A locket with mah cutie mark?"_ She asked her friend with her eyebrows quirked up.

 _"It's something I want you to discover. This locket filled with magical aura that will help you understand more about yourself and the meaning of your friendship. I wish I have the time to tell you about the details, but I need to give this to the others too."_ She got up and trotted over to her friend.

 _"What are you talkin-"_ But before Applejack could finish her sentence. She got interrupted by a powerful hug from her friend. She didn't understand, but she hugged her friend back. As she stood there she began to notice some tears on her shoulder. It was a long hugged that normally Twilight wouldn't do, but she couldn't find the words to ask her.

Twilight let go of her friend and said _"Take care, AJ."_ She smiled and waved goodbye to her friend then teleported away leaving Applejack thoroughly confused in her barn.

* * *

Twilight then tried to teleport from Sweet Apple Acres to Fluttershy's cottage, but instead she ended up in the Everfree forest. _"Maybe I'm still exhausted from earlier."_ She mumbled to herself as she re-adjusted her breathing.

 _"Well It looks like I have to walk then."_ She trotted out from the forest as she made her way to Fluttershy's cottage, that was located at the edge of the Everfree entrance.

As the forest cleared she arrived in Fluttershy's backyard. She was suddenly surrounded by the variety of animals Fluttershy kept outside. She noticed her friend walking out of her cottage to greet her, and quickly waved her hoof to shoo the critters away.

 _"Oh! Twilight, you're back! We were so worried about you!"_ Cried Fluttershy, _"Please come inside."_ She motioned towards her cottage.

 _"I'm sorry, Fluttershy, is it a bad time to visit?"_ Twilight asked her friend as she sat down on the small picnic table beside her.

 _"Oh! No no no, don't worry. I just finished teaching my animal how to defend themselves from other creatures and I have a lot of question to ask you to. Um… if you don't mind."_ said Fluttershy while hiding her face in her mane.

 _"Thank you, Fluttershy."_ She smiled softly.

 _"It's always nice to have a chat with a friend after taking care of the animals food and making sure they have everything that they need,"_ said Fluttershy as she brought out some tea and handed it to her friend.

 _"First, I want to apologize for worrying you, Fluttershy. I just needed some time alone. I hope you don't mind."_ Twilight said, with an apologetic face.

 _"It's okay, Twilight. You don't have to worry. We all need sometimes alone."_ She smiled.

Twilight poured some tea into her cup and began sipping. Fluttershy did the same. Silence filled in the room before Fluttershy suddenly decided to speak up.

 _"So have you gone to meet the Princesses?"_ She asked Twilight while noticing sweat forming along Twilight's forehead; a lot of sweat, in her opinion.

 _"Yes, Fluttershy, I have met them. It was just some personal stuff."_ She answered with a visibly forced smile.

 _"You don't look so well, Twilight. Are you okay?"_ She asked with worried look on her face.

 _"I'm okay, Fluttershy. Here, this is yours."_ She pulled out a locket from her bag that looked like a butterfly, which Fluttershy could relate to one of the three that represented her special mark.

 _"Oh! What is this? A locket with my cutie mark? What is it for Twilight?"_

 _"It's what's left of- I mean, it should help you understand more about yourself and your friendships you have made. You will find the true meaning of friendship and that locket will show you the way."_ She carefully explained.

 _"I…I don't understand. I know that I'm the bearer of the Element of Kindness, but I know nothing about friendship. I just don't think I will be able to understand them like you do,"_ exclaimed Fluttershy.

 _"Don't worry, Fluttershy. You are a great friend anypony could ever ask for. Just be yourself and you'll be fine; I'm sure of it."_ said Twilight as she sat up from the couch and gave her friend a hug.

 _"I'm going to miss you."_ She whispered to herself.

Fluttershy gave her a confused look. _"What do you mean Twilight?"_ She noticed her friend begin to tremble a little as she replied.

 _"It's nothing, really."_ Twilight said as she broke the hug and wiped the tears from her eyes.

 _"I have to go now, Fluttershy. I hope to see you again."_ She gave her another hug.

 _"Umm… okay, Twilight. I'll see you later."_ She waved goodbye to her friend, though her mind still whirred with unanswered questions.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was sitting in the palace's main hall; where the Day and Night Courts were held. She sighed when the last pony had finally strolled out of the hall as a sign that told her today's work was over but before she could leave she heard the doors reopen as her sister walked inside.

 _"Hello, Lulu. The time for you to raise the moon is yet to come. Do you need something?"_ She asked her sister with a gentle smile on her face.

Luna trotted up to her sister and sat beside her.

 _"I want to know what Twilight's planning, I saw you smile after you got her letter."_ she replied.

 _"It's nothing. My student decided to share her knowledge about friendship to her friends. I think she just wanted to leave something behind for them."_ Celestia explained and invited her sister to sit beside her, as she gave her Twilight's letter.

Luna began to read through it. It was not long before Celestia saw tears flowing in her sister's eyes as she her eyes moved along the page. When she finished, she turned to her sister crying and embraced her. Celestia hugged her back with tears in her eyes.

Luna broke their embrace.

" _We are lucky that we have met such a good friend like her. If it was not for her, I wouldn't be who I am today._ " She smiled happily.

" _She has done many good things, she saved Equestria from Discord, she helped us fight back the Changelings, and she even saved the Crystal Empire from King Sombra._ " Celestia smiled proudly before it quickly faded just as it had come across her face as she continued.

" _I wish we could do something for her though…_ " Her voice trailed off.

Luna put a hoof on her sister's shoulder " _She will come back as brightly as ever._ "

She gave her sister a reassuring smile. Celestia couldn't help herself but to cry again, instead this time, she cried out of happiness. Luna quickly joined her and both of them looked out the window to see the sunset together. They sat quietly in the courtroom before Luna broke the silence.

" _Tia, do you think that it is possible to create a magic that was involved in her memories?_ "

" _Who knows? Maybe it's possible, and besides, she is Twilight Sparkle after all._ " Celestia said as she used her hoof to wipe tears off her sister face. With that answer, Luna grinned to her sister before she excused herself and left the main hall.

* * *

It was already past 3 p.m. as Twilight walked down to the town while she was thinking to herself.

'Stupid Twilight, now you're making her worry even more.' as she thought of whom she should visit next.

 _"Rainbow Dash might not be a good idea, she's a hot head and I think it might take too long to convince her, and…"_ She blushed a little while she mumbled to herself, _"Pinkie Pie would be the best! She doesn't worry about anything!"_

Then the thought of her pink friend came up, 'Yet, she was the hardest to handle too.' She sighed then decided to walk to Carousel Boutique.

When she arrived in front of the boutique, she hesitated to go inside. She knew that Rarity would ask her a lot of questions and she couldn't avoid answer. But with the time she had, she made up her mind and decided to walk up to the door and knocked.

 _"Rarity, are you in there?"_ She shouted and then she heard something crashing inside before she heard a response.

 _"I'll be there in a minute, dear!"_ said Rarity.

Half a minute had passed, then finally the door had opened with a face of her friend appeared with a lifeless look upon her. Rarity's eyes grew wide as she saw Twilight.

 _"Oh! Twilight, I didn't expect that you would come in today,"_ said Rarity, _"Please, come inside we need to talk!"_ Twilight smiled at her friend and trotted inside.

 _"You seem to be busy, Rarity. Are you sure I don't need to come back some other times?"_ said Twilight after she saw mess inside the boutique.

 _"That's nonsense, dear! I always have times for my friends."_ She immediately replied with a plastered smile as she walked to the kitchen.

 _"Anyway please, sit down and tell me why you have been so down lately."_ She came back with a set of teas, same as Fluttershy, then she put them down on the table with her magic. Before Twilight could say anything, Rarity gave her an extremely serious look.

 _"And don't you lie to me dear. We are your friends and we are ready to help you anyway we can."_ Twilight gulped and avoided eye contact,

 _"I'm just not ready to talk about it right now,"_ she said, _"I promise that you will know soon enough, but right now I have something I need to give you, Rarity."_ She then used her magic to levitate something out of her bag and gave it to her friend, who caught it in her own magic.

 _"A locket?"_ She said with a confused look in her eyes.

 _"This is not just an ordinary locket. It's about magic of friendship,"_ said Twilight, _"I just want you to discover the meaning of friendship."_

 _"Aren't you always study about this kind of stuff, Twilight?"_ Rarity replied, _"I don't quite get it-"_ Then Twilight interrupted her.

 _"Just be yourself, Rarity and everything is going to be fine. Friendship is the most fascinating thing we all shared."_ She smiled and continued, _"I just want all of us to understand about it better, that's all."_

 _"But I-"_ before Rarity could say anything she was surprise by her friend embrace.

 _"I'm so sorry, Rarity. But I don't have much time. I need to give the others there lockets too."_ She spoke while hugged her friend tighter.

Rarity was not pleased with the way Twilight was avoiding her questions, but she understood her. Rarity was not prepared for this but she returned the hugged anyway. Twilight didn't want to let go but she had to, as she whispered goodbye and began to walk outside. Before Twilight went out Rarity walk up to her.

 _"Twilight we will have this talk someday later, and don't avoid it like this time okay?"_ She gave her a concerned look, whiched Twilight winced at.

 _"Someday, Rarity. Someday…"_ She said it weakly but loud enough for Rarity to be heard, before she hid her tears and left her friend.

* * *

'Just two more to go!' She thought to herself and sighed. She walked through Ponyville looking around.

'I'm really going to miss this place.' she thought, saddened.

The memories of when she first arrived in town flashed back into her mind. If it wasn't because of her friends she would never find a place like Ponyville that was so amazing. She smiled and proceeded to walked forward, when the delicious-looking building came closer. She could smell the ovens and the thought of some kind of sweet being baked inside made her hungry just thinking about it. She walked up to the door and positioned her hoof to knock on it, but before she could, she had already been tackled by Pinkie Pie from inside Sugarcube Corner.

 _"Hello, Twilight!"_ Twilight had been greeting by her friend with a bright smile.

 _"Pinkie, you always do this!"_ said Twilight as she sprung herself up and cleared the dust off with her hooves. She sighed as it hurt the slightest bit more than usual.

 _"I knew you were gonna come to Sugarcube Corner! Where is Spike, I thought you might have brought him along? He said you were acting really super duper sad! And if you are sad, that will make me feel sad to! So I decided to throw you a little surprise party to cheer you up!"_ said Pinkie.

'A little?' Twilight thought.

 _"Sorry for making you worry, Pinkie."_ said Twilight.

 _"Don't be sorry, silly! Let's get inside Sugarcube Corner and have some fun."_ she bounced up and down before entering Sugarcube Corner motioning to Twilight to follow her inside.

'This is going to be a long day.' She sighed and followed her friend.

Inside Sugarcube Corner, everything was already set. Streamers, Balloons, Cakes, Drinks and Music were already prepared. There was a big sign hanging inside with a _'Cheer up! Twilight!'_ wrote on it.

Twilight had always curious about how could Pinkie managed to set up these parties all by herself. But she never decided to ask her either. She trotted to her friend , who still trying to put more sprinkles onto her delicious-looking cupcakes. Twilight's stomach quietly rumbled once more.

Twilight poked at her friend, _"Pinkie, we need to talk-"_ before she could say anything more her mouth was blocked by a pink hoof, which had the familiar taste of frosting and batter.

 _"Shhh, Twilight!"_ she whispered as she was placing a last cherry gently on top of her cake. _"All done! Now what is it that you wanna talk about, Twilight?"_ She turned to the unicorn with a beam on her face.

 _"I appreciate the party, Pinkie. But I'm in a hurry you see…"_ she stopped as she saw her friend frown and her mane lost some of its bounce.

 _"Fine… I guess I can stay a little while Pinkie, but not too long okay?"_ she sighed and shook her head, as Pinkie became her normal self once again before she leaped into the air and shouted _"Hooray! Lets get to partying. Pinkie Pie style!"_

After a while, Twilight seemed pleased with the party her friend prepared for her. She nodded as a sign for her friend.

 _"Oh! Already? I wish it could have been longer, though. Anyway did you have fun Twilight?"_ Pinkie smiled beamingly at Twilight.

 _"It was a blast!"_ she replied with enthusiasm. " _Here let me help you clear things up."_ Twilight began to use her magic, her horn glowed as the room began organizing itself. In a few seconds everything returned to what it used to be, leaving Twilight with a slight pinch of pain, but nonetheless she got the job done.

 _"Oooh… I wish I had a horn like you, Twilight! Cleaning up would be such a breeze! Then again I'd totally become way too overpowered!"_ Pinkie said, her neverending smile still attached to her face. Twilight beckoned Pinkie Pie to come and sat down next to her.

 _"Pinkie, I have something for you."_ she pulled out something her bag and hand it to Pinkie as she quickly grabbed it. Her eyes grew wide in excitement and started talking.

 _"Oooh! What's this? A gift for me? Thank you so much, Twilight!"_ she leaned to hug her friend and continued. _"It looks so beautiful just like my cutie mark, but mine had three balloons and yours had only one, though. It looks so perfect. Had you give it to anyone yet? Becau-"_ Twilight pressed her hoof on her friend mouth and said,

 _"Yes, Pinkie. What I'm trying to say is… that locket will teach you all about friendship. I know it sounds stupid because you already know everypony in Ponyville, but just give it a shot. I've given to all of us and I'm on my way to give it to Rainbow Dash. I just want you to learn all about friendship and how important it is."_ she sighed as she knew her message had been sent to her friend.

 _"Okie dokie lokie!"_ Pinkie bouncing around before she saw Twilight who smiled weakly at her.

 _"Are you alright, Twilight? Are you still upset? I can throw you another party if you want."_

 _"I'm okay, Pinkie. I'm just a little tired that's all, but don't worry its just been a long day."_ Her eyes still gazed at Pinkie, remembered the good old days she shared with this pink mare.

 _"Come here, Pinkie."_ She giggled, as she leaned forward and hugged her friend tightly like Pinkie used to do to her.

 _"Oh! You want a hug?"_ Pinkie returned the hug with more force and they stayed in each other embrace for a minute before Twilight begged Pinkie to let go.

 _"I think it's time for me to go."_ Twilight still looked at her friend who still smiled at her innocently, but before she could go. She turned back to her friend.

 _"Promise me that you will stay the same, Pinkie."_ she said while trying to stop herself from crying.

 _"Don't be silly, Twilight. Why would I not be me?"_ After hearing that, Twilight could finally smile cheerfully as she waved goodbye to her friend and made her way out of Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

It was getting dark outside. Twilight looked at the Clock Tower, It was 5 p.m. already and she still hadn't visited her friend, Rainbow Dash. She didn't want to waste more times so she decided to teleport to her home, then she remember that Rainbow's house was on the cloud. She gritted her teeth and using her magic to make a cloud-walking spell. It took sometimes but she finally managed to do it. She thought of Rainbow's house as her horn lit up with a magenta glow and in the next second she vanished.

She arrived safe and sound or that was what she thought, and then she noticed her hooves weren't on the cloud and she was starting to fall from the sky. She was in shock. All she could do right now was scream and waiting for her life to end, which she knew no matter what already was.

Then suddenly a cyan mare with rainbow mane caught her eyes as she was falling. Rainbow saw her friend and panicked, diving from above her as they were getting closer to the unforgiving ground. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings furiously, trying to go as fast as possible. Then the last thing Twilight could remember was a rainbow that spreading across the sky and a face of her friend zoomed up to her. Fear and panic was shown on her face then she passed out.

 _"Aww… My head…"_ Twilight groaned as she woke up and saw Rainbow Dash sat on the couch waiting for something.

 _"You're awake! Thank Celestia!"_ She yelled out in relief, then turned to anger, _"What were you thinking?! You could have been killed for Celestia's sake!"_ She stomped her hoof on the cloud that made a very light _'poof'_ sound.

 _"I'm sorry, Rainbow. I'm not quite myself lately, I tried to teleport here but it turned out as you see."_ Guilt was shown on her face, and then she noticed her friend eyes became teary.

 _"What if I weren't here."_ Her sound trembled, _"I wouldn't be able to save you and you would have died and… and-"_ she couldn't finish her sentence and she started to cry.

Twilight couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She never thought that Rainbow Dash would actually cry for her. Her heart sank to the ground as she realized what she had done, but she felt happy that Rainbow Dash was worrying about her. She got up from the bed and walked to Rainbow Dash who was still crying.

 _"I'm so sorry, Rainbow. I promise I will never do that again, and thanks for saving me out there. You're so awesome! I can see why everypony love your stunt."_ Twilight said, desperately trying her best to comfort her friend and it seemed to work.

 _"I'm sorry too, Twilight. I didn't mean to yell at you."_ She wiped off her tears and continued, _"And don't you tell anypony about this, it's embarrassing. I don't want to make them think that 'Rainbow Dash' is a sappy pony."_ Rainbow grinned sheepishly while Twilight was laughing at her.

Twilight carefully looked at her friend. She noticed her mane, her wings, her athlete body and of course her beautiful pair of eyes, it was like she was under some kind of spell, she couldn't stop looking at her, and then the voice interrupted her.

 _"Err… Hello? Earth to Twilight! Are you still in there?"_ Rainbow was waving her hoof in front of her friend.

 _"Uhh… Sorry, Rainbow. I'm still feeling dizzy."_ She answered with a deep blush on her cheeks.

 _"Okay… Anyway, it's getting dark here."_ Rainbow spoke up, _"Do you want to stay for a night?"_

Twilight quickly replied, _"I appreciate the offer, but I really don't have the time."_

Rainbow was a little bit disappointed. They both went silent for a while then they decided to spoke up at the same time.

 _"Rainbow/Twilight!"_ _"You first!"_ _"No, you first!"_ They stared in to each other for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing.

 _"Rainbow, you go first."_ Twilight giggled as she smiled at her.

Rainbow was surprised by the smile twilight gave her, she blushed a little before continue. _"Okay… Um… You are having some trouble lately right?"_ she asked with an unsure voice.

 _"It was nothing, really."_ Twilight said with a low voice. Rainbow knew there was something going on with her, but she rolled her eyes before gave Twilight a warm smile.

 _"You know you can always count on me if you need any help."_ Twilight face had become red once again.

 _"T-T-Thank you, R-Rainbow…"_ She avoided eye contact with her friend, _"It's just something personal that's all."_

'Keep it together Twilight Sparkle.' She thought to herself.

'Come on, Rainbow Dash! Just told her already!' Rainbow thought while slammed her hoof on the desk.

 _"Err… Is everything alright Rainbow?"_ Twilight was confused. Rainbow seemed to realize what she just did.

 _"Sorry, I thought I saw a bee."_ she lied and with another blushed, Rainbow took a closer look at her friend, a plain purple unicorn who was everything she could ever ask for. She still had no clue of why she had fall for this mare.

 _'Maybe because she is Twilight Sparkle after all.'_ She thought to herself

 _"Umm… Twi, I want to tell you that I… Err… I…"_ She keep struggling with her words.

 _"I-I L-L-Lo-"_ She was blushing furiously.

 _"You what?"_ Twilight asked

 _"I love to read Daring Do!"_ Rainbow tried to fake a smile on her face.

 _"Okay… is that it?"_ Twilight was confused while Rainbow was smacking her hoof in to her face.

'I can't say it' She thought to herself then nodded to Twilight question.

Twilight was taking a deep breath before she spoke up to cut the silence, _"Rainbow, I have something for you."_ then she showed Rainbow a locket of her cutie mark.

 _"A locket? For me? Thanks Twi, but you know I'm not a fashion type so-"_ Twilight interrupted her.

 _"It's about friendship… I want you to know the meaning of friendship like I do, even though it's not perfect, but it's worth a try right?"_ She smiled at her friend.

Rainbow was confused. She was about to ask, but Twilight didn't let her.

 _"Just keep it close to you, okay?"_ Rainbow saw an expression on Twilight's face that told her she was not alright, but she was too afraid to ask. Then silence filled the room once again.

'Just let it go, Rainbow, you have something more important to tell her right? _'_ A voice in her head told herself.

'Just tell her how you feel.' Rainbow had made up her mind. But before she could say anything. Twilight leaned forward to hug her. Rainbow was panicked. She didn't expect a hug from her friend.

Twilight hugged Rainbow tightly like it was the last hug she could have and it actually is. Tears from her eyes began to pour down like crazy, she couldn't hold it in anymore, not in front of the mare she want to spend her life with. She didn't want to leave her. She wanted to stay like this forever. Rainbow noticed her friend tears. She couldn't say it not right now. All she could do was let Twilight cry.

A few seconds had passed but it seemed like a few minutes to them. Twilight wanted to stay like this as long as she could, but she needed to go.

 _"I have to go now, Rainbow. I hope to see you again soon."_ Her voice trailed off as she wiped off her tears and smiled weakly at her friend, before her horn lit up then she was gone. Rainbow Dash couldn't say a single word. She stood there like a stone still feeling confused and unsatisfied.

 _"I love you…"_ She mumbled to herself.

Twilight arrived at her library once again, but her body felt weak. She still saw pain in Rainbow eyes, the way she made her feel. She couldn't believe she just left like that.

 _"I love you, Rainbow!"_ she shouted, tears in her eyes. She couldn't help it anymore and began to cry helplessly.

 _"I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry…"_ Twilight couldn't control herself anymore. She couldn't tell Rainbow that she loved her. She didn't want to see Rainbow sad. She screamed and threw some objects around the room before she heard someone from upstairs. She just realized that Spike was in the library all day. Then she saw him, shocked and confused. He rubbed his eyes like he couldn't believe what he just saw. He ran toward Twilight in tears.

 _"A-Are you alright, Twilight? Are you hurt?"_ His voice was trembling.

He hugged Twilight immediately after he got close to her, with that it made Twilight cry even harder, she let her emotions run through. She didn't care anymore right now she just wanted to cry to someone. Spike knew that something really bad happened to her, he just didn't know what; He was just too afraid to ask. He felt so helpless that he started to cry with her until they fell asleep.

A few hours later, Twilight woke up and saw Spike sleeping beside her.

 _"I'm sorry to trouble you, Spike."_ She whispered to him.

She knew that if she didn't explain everything to him and he found out later that she was gone. It would break his heart. She decided to write a letter to him, explained everything. When she finished she turned to give Spike a kiss on his forehead.

 _"Goodnight, Spike."_ She smiled at the sleeping dragon.

Twilight had finished everything she wanted to do and now she was ready. She turned to look at the picture of her and her friends one last time before she casted a spell and teleported to Canterlot.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Twilight had arrived just in time. The princesses had finished their Night Court and waiting for her returned. She walked up to them

 _"Hello again, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."_ She bowed down at them and continued.

 _"I'm sorry to keep you waiting."_ Her face looked paler than before.

 _"It's okay, Twilight. Just take some rest,"_ said Princess Celestia. "We just arrived here too." She said smiling down at her.

 _"How is it going, Twilight?"_ Luna asked, _"Did you tell them the truth?"_ she gave her a concerned look.

 _"Not yet, but they are about to know… when I'm gone."_ She stated her voice started to go a bit off.

Celestia pulled her into a hug, _"They will understand and I'm sure you will see them again one day, my faithful student."_ She gave her a smile that warmed her heart and tears began to fall down from their eyes. Princess Luna looked at both of them, as much as she wanted to comfort her sister and her friend, she couldn't. She just smiled and hoped that everything was going to be fine.

 _"Is she ready?"_ a voice interrupted them as one of the doctors came in the room.

 _"Oh!"_ Luna yelped in surprise and quickly regained her composure.

 _"Is it time already?"_ Luna gave him a worried look.

The doctor nodded his head, _"I think now would be the best time, your highness."_

Celestia looked at Twilight, guilty and pain for not being able to help her student was all over her head. She didn't want Twilight to go, but there was no way else to save her. She didn't want her to worry so the best she could do was to cheer her up.

Celestia helped Twilight get back on the bed and whispered into her ear, _"Do you have anything else to say, Twilight?"_ She was trying her best to make sure her voice was not trembling.

 _"Thank you for everything, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Tell my friends I said 'Goodbye'."_ Her voice was getting lower as the doctor injected the drug into her body.

 _"We'll meet again, my faithful student."_ That was the last thing she could hear before everything went black.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was upset, not because she didn't deliver her message out, but because she saw that Twilight was upset. She didn't even ask her anything yet she yelled at her and it made her feel guilty. She walked around her room thinking.

'I have to make it up for her, but what should I do?' Suddenly, she felt a chill down her spine like something horrible was going to happen, or something had happened.

A picture of her friend fell down from the table. She picked it up and only saw a small crack on Twilight's part. She knew something bad happened to her. She unfolded her wings ready to take off, but quickly noticed something on her table. A locket, the one Twilight gave her, was glowing. She walked slowly at it with full curiosity. She reached her hoof out to grab it. Suddenly, a light blinded her.

 _"Argh!"_ she shouted out. The light was fading and she was standing in some kind of white foggy room.

 _"What happened? Where am I?"_ She looked around and saw nothing then she noticed some shadows beginning to close up on her.

 _"Who's there?"_ She shouted but there was no replied. She began to tremble in fear and then she shouted again.

 _"I said who's there?!"_ This time not only just no answer, but the shadow was began to move closer.

She couldn't think of anything but she knew she had to run then suddenly, she couldn't move. The shadows were getting closer and closer, Rainbow was terrified.

 _"Please don't hurt me!"_ She was trembling and her eyes were shut tight. Suddenly, she heard some giggling and she heard a familiar voice.

 _"Who's gonna hurt ya, sugarcube?"_ It was Applejack and her friends. Pinkie was on the ground laughing before she sprang herself up.

 _"Rainbow, you should see the look on your face."_ Pinkie said before all of them burst out laughing again. Rainbow just sat there confusing and embarrassing.

 _"We didn't mean to scare you, Rainbow."_ Rarity said while holding her laugh.

 _"Who said I was scared?"_ Rainbow yelled as an embarrassed dark blush appeared on her face. _"I was just-"_ Rainbow was interrupted by Applejack,

 _"We know, sugarcube, we know."_ She rolled her eyes and grinned sheepishly at her.

Rainbow was blushing hard before she blurted out, _"What were you all doing here and where are we?"_

 _"We don't know either, dear"_ Rarity replied.

 _"I was minding my own business before the locket started glowing and in the next second, I was here."_ Rarity turned to look at Fluttershy who was hiding behind Pinkie.

 _"Um… I was resting after a long day of taking care of the animals… um… then I saw the light and the next thing I know I was here too,"_ said Fluttershy.

 _"So… y'all were gettin' that from Twilight?"_ Applejack asked and pointed at the lockets on everypony's necks.

 _"Yes!"_ They said in unison, before Fluttershy continued.

 _"She came to visit me today and give me this butterfly locket."_ Fluttershy finished.

 _"Oh! Just like your cutie mark! Mine has a balloon too, I throw her a party today, it was a small party though, but we had a lot of fun!"_ Pinkie said before she jumped around the room.

 _"She came to visit me today too and this is what I got."_ Then Rarity showed them her gem locket.

 _"Ah think we get the idea that Twilight came to visit and gave us these lockets, but ah don't understand why we are here either."_ Applejack claimed.

 _"I see you're already here."_ A voice startled them and Rainbow was the first to recognize the sound.

 _"Twilight, is that you? Where are you? Are you alright?"_ Rainbow was desperate and everypony seemed to notice her distress.

 _"I'm here."_ A voice called out. Everypony turned around as they were face to face with Twilight as she stood in front of them.

* * *

 **Hello, loving readers! Hope you're liking the story. Make sure to go to PeriodicBrony's site and thank them for making this. Remember to Comment and Leave a Like! And make sure if you're bored and have nothing to do, check out my other stories, yes?**

 **Always With Ya!~Starlight420**


	4. In The Memory (Applejack's Part)

_"Twilight!"_ Rainbow called while jumping pouncing at her friend, only to find out that she went through her and landed face first on the floor, causing a sickening _crunch_.

 _"Ouch! That's gotta hurt."_ Pinkie winced.

 _"Ha ha, I sure do love a good face plant."_ Applejack stifled a laugh before she got elbowed by Rarity.

 _"Oh my! What happened to you, Twilight?"_ Fluttershy asked, staring in awe and confusion at her friend.

Everypony turned their attention to Twilight and saw her body glowing in a bright light and clear.

 _"Oh! This?"_ Twilight span around to exam herself.

 _"I don't know."_ She stopped and chuckled, _"but it seems that I-"_

 _"Woah! Let me try something."_ As Pinkie finished she was already close to Twilight. She extended her hoof to touch her, but it went through. She put her hoof in and out of her body again and began to move around. Then she decided to stand in Twilight's place.

 _"Look! I'm Twilight Sparkle!"_ Pinkie said mimicking Twilight's voice.

 _"Pinkie!"_ Rarity tried her hardest not to laugh before Twilight moved out.

 _"Aww, Twilight, Can't you stay for a bit longer?"_ Pinkie made a puppy eyes toward her friend.

She rolled her eyes before answered, _"Not now, Pinkie, I have something important to tell all of you."_

 _"Okay!"_ Pinkie exclaimed and jumped back to join her friends.

 _"Okay, Now- wait! Where's Rainbow?"_ She started to look around.

Applejack was still laughing before she point a hoof behind her friend, _"She's behind you, Sugarcube."_

Her eyes widened in realization before she quickly turned around, _"Oh, Rainbow! Sorry, I didn't see you."_ She smiled sheepishly, but soon noticed something wrong with her friend.

 _"Is there something wrong, Rainbow?"_ She asked in concern.

 _"It's nothing. I-I'm glad that you're okay, Twi."_ Rainbow quickly wiped away her tears.

 _"Are you sure?"_ Twilight walked up to her.

 _"I'm sure!"_ She quickly sprang herself backup and smiled.

 _"Alright…"_ Twilight kept staring at her friend before sighing and returned the smile.

 _"Now that_ _everypony is here._ _I would like to make an announcement."_ She stopped for a moment, her mind whirring as she made her final decision.

 _"Welcome to the Chamber of Memories_ _._ _"_ Twilight said proudly.

 _"Chamber of what now?"_ Applejack asked.

 _"Chamber of Memories, Applejack. It's the place where you all are going to learn about yourself and the true meaning behind the Elements."_ She clapped her hooves together excitedly.

 _"Learning? Are you sure you're picking the right pony, Twi?"_ Rainbow asked.

 _"Come on, Rainbow. What's wrong with learning. It's could be fun, right?"_ She began to worry, her eyes turning from calm to nervous.

 _"Learning? Fun? That's so you, Twi."_ She laughed, which slowly died down when she saw her friends glaring directly at her.

 _"Now now, That's not nice, Rainbow. You know that you shouldn't be mocking someone when they did something for us."_ Rarity said while everypony winced thinking about what happened at the event of the Gala's Dresses.

 _"Eh heh heh, sorry, Twi."_ She smiled sheepishly.

Rarity huffed and turned to Twilight, _"So, how did we get here, Darling?_ _And how, supposedly, am I_ _going to tell Sweetie Belle that I'm here?"_

 _"You don't have to worry about that. That thing you wearing brought you here, but only your mind. The time in this place is slower than the real world. When you go back, it will be lik_ _e nothing had happened."_ Twilight reassured her.

 _"Really? That's great."_ Fluttershy sighed in relief.

 _"This room is so amazing! It's so wide and… white-y."_ Pinkie said as she started running around the room.

 _"And how come you are not like us?"_ Rainbow asked while pointing at Twilight's body.

 _"I… don't know. It's my magic that created this._ _I_ _'ve never tried it before."_ She span around to exam herself.

 _"It's fine, Twilight. I'm just curious,_ _but it looks nice on you though."_ She smiled at her.

Twilight was blushing at the compliment, but Rainbow didn't seem to notice, completely oblivious as she stared at the room in the same manner as Pinkie.

 _"Ahem!"_ Applejack interrupted them, _"So, What can this Chamber of Memories do to teach us 'bout ourselves?"_ Applejack asked.

 _"This room connect to your mind and soul. I don't know what it will do either. Maybe It will show you your deep secret or even the memories of the past that you kept inside yourself."_

 _"You mean like our greatest fear?"_ Fluttershy asked, trembling.

Twilight nodded in response and began to channeling her magic.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room and doors appeared in front of her friends.

 _"What in the world was that?"_ Rainbow asked.

 _"Rainbow, look!"_ Pinkie pointed at the doors that appeared.

 _"If you all look closely, you could see that there are five doors and each of them have your cutie marks on it."_ Twilight added.

 _"What are these doors for, Twilight?"_ Rarity asked.

 _"You'll know everything when you go in there."_ Twilight answered.

 _"Each door hold the memories of yourself. Everything that lies beyond that door will test you about your true self and it also hold the answer to your element."_ Twilight finished.

 _"What about you, Twilight? Why there are no door for you? Um… If you don't mind me asking."_ Fluttershy asked.

 _"I will explain everything later."_ She avoided eye contact with them, " _About why I am not being around with you girls after this trials end."_ Twilight answered with a weak smile.

Everypony looked at her with concern, but they kept quiet about it, until Rainbow asked up.

 _"So, we have to go in there-"_ Rainbow point her hoof to the door, _"take a test and get out?"_ She asked.

 _"Yes, and you can get out after you pass."_ Twilight nodded.

 _"Hold it, Darling!"_ Rarity words put everyone on hold and they were looking at her.

 _"What is it, Rarity?_ " Twilight asked while pulling Fluttershy out of Rainbow's back.

 _"What if we don't pass this 'test' you are speaking of? What-"_ Rarity was about to asked but had been cut off by Twilight.

 _"I know you will."_ she smiled.

 _"How can you tell?"_ Rarity confused.

 _"I believe in you. I know you girls can pull this off. Because you are my friends, and I would never come this far if I haven't met you."_ Twilight said with tears in her eyes, but she smiled all the way.

Everypony looked at each other and smiled back at her. Twilight used her magic once again and the doors began to open.

 _"I reckon it's time huh, Twilight?"_ Applejack asked.

Twilight didn't say anything. She nodded in response, but before anypony walked in, Rainbow decided to talk to Twilight.

 _"Um… Twilight?"_ Rainbow said nervously.

 _"What is it, Rainbow?"_ Twilight asked with a blush.

Rainbow took a deep breath and close her eyes before she opened them. Twilight could see determination in those beautiful magenta eyes.

 _"After I get back… I-I have something I need to tell you."_ She said firmly. Twilight felt a hence of surprise by her tone.

 _"S-Sure thing, Rainbow."_ Twilight gave her a smile.

 _"So, I'll be going then."_ Rainbow said while she walked back to her door.

 _"Good luck, everyone."_ Twilight waved to them.

Everypony stood in line. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash now stood in front of their own door waiting to go through. They looked at each other and nodded before they take a first step together. A bright light took over their vision and everything gone white.

* * *

 _"Oww… My eyes..."_ Applejack opened her eyes and met with a bright light from the sun. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to it. Once she could see clearly, she looked around only to find herself lying in the sweet apple acre. 'Why am I here.' She thought to herself. She got up, dusting herself and walked inside the house.

 _"Hello? Big Mac?"_ No one answered.

Inside the house it was dark and creepy, but Applejack knew this place very well. So, she was moving on to find the light switch.

 _"Applebloom? Granny Smith? Is there anypony home?"_ She asked again, but still nothing but the stranger sound of the wind.

 _"That's weird..."_ She looked around the house and saw a picture of her mom and dad, smiling. She grabbed it and blowed out the dust in the cover before grinning.

She never really get to know them since her mother passed away when Applebloom got out and after a while her father went missing. They said that he gone mad and went into the Everfree forest, but she didn't believe them though.

 _"What are you doing?"_ A voice startled her and she dropped a picture frame, but before it could touch the floor, someone caught it in mid air.

Then the stranger pony walked away from her. She noticed that he could walk around the dark very quick like he knew where everything was. She thought he looked familiar, as she looked at him, but it was too dark to clearly tell that who he was. He opened the light and Applejack couldn't believe what she saw.

Her dad was standing there in front of her, smiling. Her body began to move by itself toward him. She jumped at him and gave him a powerful hug. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks. She let everything go. She just wanted to be by her father's side as long as she could.

 _"Woah! simmer down, AJ. What happened?"_ Her father asked.

 _"I-I-I thought you were gone."_ She said while still crying.

 _"Who's gone and why are you crying?"_ He gave her a questioning look.

 _"Nothing… It's just some dust in my eyes."_ She shook her head.

 _"Whew! I thought I was goin' to die there, Sugarcube."_ Her father said after Applejack decided to let go.

 _"Oh, come on now! I didn't hug you that hard, did I?"_ Applejack grinned sheepishly.

 _"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."_ He said and patted on her head.

 _"I just went to meet my friends."_ She smiled.

 _"Oh! You should invite them over next time, but right now let's eat!"_ Her father walked inside.

 _"Wait for me!"_ Applejack shouted and quickly followed.

Suddenly, everything turned dark as she walked. She stopped and started to look around.

 _"What is this? Dad? Are you there?"_ She asked.

 _"Why…?"_ She froze in her track.

 _"Why did you do this to me, AJ?"_ A deep dark voice spoke to her as Applejack slowly walked back until she collided with something behind her.

Her heart was beating furiously as she quickly turned around to look, but she found nothing except for the uncanny silence. Then she noticed some light source on the other side. She walked to it to investigate. She saw a black door and a light coming out underneath it. She stretched her hoof out slowly to open it. She had a feeling that she shouldn't open this door, but decided to anyway. She opened it and met with a bright light. She slowly walked in. With only a blink she found herself at the entrance to the Everfree Forest.

It was already dark outside and it would not be the best to walk right in. She backed away a bit and looked into the forest. Then she remembered something she didn't want to, a memory of the accident that took away her father. She was about to turn around when she heard something coming on her way.

 _"I wonder if I could get it like the one Granny Smith found in the forest."_ She heard a voice from behind.

When she turned around to look. She saw a filly walking with a bucket on her back. She tried to get a clear look at who she was, but it was still too dark to see.

 _"Hello there, Sugarcube! What a filly like you doing out here in the middle of the night?"_ Applejack greeted her.

 _"Ah!"_ the filly jumped and landed on her back, the bucket flying to the side.

 _"Mighty sorry, sugarcube, I was just asking."_ She walked to her.

When Applejack got closer and the moonlight shine down on the filly face. Her eyes opened wide when she saw her, a filly who looked exactly like herself in the past.

She blinked a few times and began rubbing her eyes before look again, but there was no mistake. It was her young-self.

 _"It's just the sound of the wind, Applejack. No need to be afraid."_ A filly spoke to herself before she walked right through her.

'What kind of fancy magic is this' Applejack began to wave her hoof around the filly and found out that she couldn't touch or speak to her.

 _"So, she can't see or hear me huh?"_ She mumbled to herself, _"But why am I out in the forest in the middle of the night?"_ She asked herself as she tried to remember.

 _"Alright! It's time to move. Granny Smith will be better in no time with the get well herbs."_ As the filly spoke, Applejack remembered what was she doing out here.

 _"That's right, I was here to look for the cure for ranny, but I don't seem to remember anything beyond that."_

 _"If I was right, granny told me that I had an accident. I've been hospitalized for a week and they said I got a nasty bump to the head. That's must be why I couldn't remember, but why now?"_ Applejack looked toward herself as she walked right into the Everfree forest.

Her eyes went wide as she remember something important. It was her father, he disappeared while she was in the hospital. Her mind began to connect everything together, but she still can't remember anything that night.

 _'Should I follow her?'_ She thought to herself, she had a feeling that this might have something to do with the disappearance of her father.

They had a saying that curiosity always wins. So, she quickly followed herself inside.

* * *

Applejack had followed herself while trying hard to remember what was happening, but she still got nothing. She sighed and thought that the only way to find out was to keep following.

 _"I didn't see any of those herbs here at all."_ A filly Applejack said while looking around the forest.

 _"Maybe I have to go deeper. Somepony said that-"_ Before she could finish mumbling to herself. She heard something moving around in the bush nearby.

The filly gulped as the thought of the wild beast coming up in her head. She slowly walked backward until she hit with a tree behind.

 _"Who's there?"_ She shout in the direction of the noise. She only heard another growl in response, but this time it was louder and she was pretty sure that whatever made the sound didn't come alone.

She was trying to go back the way she came, but before she could move the mysterious creatures jumped in front of her.

It was the Timberwolves. She's gasped in shock as they walked slowly toward her.

The filly was unable to move. Her legs freezed up. She couldn't even scream as the beasts continued to crawl up on her.

Applejack gasped as she look at the scene. She saw herself trembling in fear. Until she noticed something moving their way really fast. She saw a shadow leaping over her and the filly heads and stood ground in front of all the Timberwolves.

She took a closer look at the shadow to see who it was, her jaw dropped as she saw him, her own father coming to the rescue. She turned to look at her young-self and saw that she had already passed out, moaning against the dirt.

One of the Timberwolves jumped on him, but he swiftly turned and bucked it hard until it was smashed to pieces. Applejack could only stand and watch her father fighting with the Timberwolves to protect her.

After seeing one of them gone. The others Timberwolves were more cautious and began to circle around him. He was outnumbered.

Applejack looked at the scene in horror. As two Timberwolves rushed to him from both side.

 _"Dad, look out!"_ She tried to scream.

However, he was quick enough to evade them but one of them managed to bite his back leg before they crashed into each other. He decided to run back and grabbed the filly and ran as quickly as he could into the forest.

Applejack quickly followed them along in the forest for a while. Then they stopped and she began to look around.

 _"This place does look familiar."_ She inspected the area around her.

Suddenly, she felt a jolt of pain in her head. She felt dizzy and her vision blurred. She tried to walk, but instead she began lurching from side to side before falling down and blacked out.

Applejack woke up again, but this time it was different. The pain began to subside as she rubbed her eyes to look around. Then she saw her father.

 _"Dad?"_ She quickly examined herself and found that her body shrinked. She was a filly and her father was tending the wound from the fight earlier.

 _"Applejack? You woke up!"_ He beamed in relief before asking, _"Are you alright?"_

Applejack stunned for a second before answered, _"I-I'm okay..."_

 _"What were you thinking?! Going into the forest in the middle of the night?"_ He scowled at her.

 _"I'm sorry. I was trying to find the cure for Granny."_ Applejack replied guiltily.

He looked at her before sighing, _"I'm happy that you're safe. Ouch!"_

 _"Are you alright, Dad?"_ She rushed beside him to look at the wound and the only thing that came out of her mouth was a gasp of shock.

 _"Don't worry. It's just a scratch,"_ he said trying to reassure her and quickly got up, _"See? I can walk just- Argh!"_

Applejack was quick enough. She used her body to hold him up despite her size. _"Thanks, AJ."_

 _"You know you're pretty strong for a little filly."_ His voice cracked a little due to his pain.

 _"Dad, please stop talking and rest!"_ She look at him in concern.

He shook his head, _"No, AJ. We can't rest yet."_ He looked at the direction they fled from.

Applejack was confused, but quickly understand as she heard the howl of the Timberwolves coming closer.

 _"Let's go!"_ He shouted as he quickly grabbed Applejack and put her on his back.

 _"But- Ahh!"_ She didn't have a chance to say anything as he started to run.

The entrance to the forest was just up ahead, but before they could reach it, he tripped over a rock and both of them stumbled over. Applejack hit her head on a nearby tree.

The moment she opened her eyes, she was no longer a filly, but instead, she couldn't be heard or seen like the first time she met her young-self. Now she was standing next to herself, who was lying unconscious under the tree.

She saw her father writhed in pain from the fall and he started to panic as he look around to find her. He was shock when he saw herself lying there. He quickly get up and walk to exam her despite the pain he felt. He sighed in relief when there was no harm to her body, except the bump on her head.

He hugged her tightly The Timberwolves are catching up to them and he was too hurt to run anymore.

He put his stetson on her head before whispering to her, _"Sorry, AJ, but it looks like I won't get home with you tonight."_ Before he got up and slowly walk to the direction of the Timberwolves.

Applejack ran up to him and trying her best to stop him, but since he couldn't hear her, he keep moving forward.

He stood ground when the Timberwolves finally catch up to them, _"I'll protect her no matter what it takes."_ With that sentence was enough to make Applejack broke. She was crying as she looked at him.

He ran in another direction to distract them from getting close to her. They quickly followed him deep inside.

Applejack could only stand there, frozen. She didn't want to follow him and see the tragic scene, but she want to see him one last time. So, she decided to follow after all.

She soon noticed the sound of the Timberwolves growling. As she arrived at the scene, her father was already beaten but the Timberwolves themselves were low on number as well. Her teary eyes saw blood splatter everywhere. He was on the edge between life and death. And as much as she wanted to help him, she couldn't.

The last three Timberwolves decided to jump on him at the same time hoping to kill him in a one-shot attack. Applejack gasped in shock when they did, but she also noticed the grin on her father's face.

 _"I wouldn't go down that easily!"_ He shouted.

He lower himself for a moment and gritted his teeth to endure the pain before jumping high up.

The Timberwolves didn't expect its prey to have the strength left. So, they jumped on him at full force and collided at each other.

Her father landed with a thud before smiling proudly at his work. He was looking back at the direction of his daughter. He slowly walked back with all his might, but the injury was too severe. He fell down. The pain was too much for him to carry on, but he didn't give up. He raised up every time he fell.

By the time he reached her, He had lost too much blood and he knew he would last long. He scooped the filly up in his foreleg.

 _"I'm sorry, AJ. I couldn't keep my promise to your mom when passed away."_ His tears were falling.

Applejack sat down on her hunches next to him. _"No, Dad, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have come here at all."_ She replied to him despite the fact that he couldn't hear her.

 _"You probably won't be able to hear me, but I'll talk anyway."_ He smiled and wiped off his tears.

 _"I know life is going to be tough from now on when I'm not around"_

She shook her head, _"It's not, Dad. We were fine and life is getting better with everyone by my side."_

 _"Remember that from now on you and Mac have to take care of Applebloom and Granny too."_ He stroked her mane.

 _"I will, Dad. I will"_ Applejack said with tears.

 _"The farm work is pretty tough, but I know you will be able to get through that. I've already taught you how to buck those tree. So, I think you'll be fine with that."_

 _"I'm fine thanks to you and Big Mac. Our farm is growing bigger every year."_ She replied.

 _"I'm happy though, All the time I had spent with you guys are the most happiest thing that ever happened to me. If I have any regrets it would be that I won't be able to see you grow."_ Tears began to form on his eyes again.

 _"We all grown up now, Dad."_ She said between sobbing, _"Me and Big Mac can handle the farm just fine and Applebloom was a little hard to handle, but we managed just fine."_

 _"There's… there's so much more that I want to say…"_ His voice was getting lower, _"to teach you… I want to stay with you…"_ He was taking a deep breath.

 _"I love you, Applejack."_ That was the last sentence that came out from his mouth before Applejack noticed that he didn't move anymore.

She started to break down when she saw her father passed away. She saw herself lying unconscious in her father's embrace. Then she noticed someone close.

It was Princess Celestia. She looked at her father.

 _"I was too late."_ She shook her head. Then she noticed that she saw something moving inside his arm.

She walked to his dead body and lifted up his arm. She gasped when she saw a young filly inside.

She used her magic to extract the filly out of his lifeless body. She looked at him before speaking, _"You sacrificed your life for your daughter. It will not be in vain."_ Before she lit up her horn and everything inside the forest moved.

The roots of the tree began to cover up his body. It was like his body became one with the forest. Her horn stopped glowing.

Applejack watched as the princess bowed over to her father and flew away with herself.

She sat down with tears, but it wasn't the end as the scene before her began to change and everything went black again.

 _"He died because of me. How am I suppose to tell the others?"_ She wiped her tears off.

Suddenly, she saw something approaching her way. When she get a closer look, her eyes widened in surprise. It was her friends. She ran to them before she noticed something off.

 _"Hold it right there, AJ"_ Rainbow shouted out, making Applejack freeze in her tracks.

 _"I couldn't believe it. You killed him."_ Applejack couldn't believe what she had heard.

 _"If you didn't go into the forest in the first place..."_ Rarity shook her head in disbelief.

 _"B-but..."_ She tried to speak, but no words came out.

She looked up to them and saw nothing, but a large amount of disappointment in their eyes.

Before she could do anything, her eyes went wide once again when another shadow appear. It was her young-self.

 _"Admit it, Applejack. You are the reason he died."_ She spoke grimly as she stalked closer.

 _"They don't need you anymore. They don't want to be friend with a murderer. I don't have a dad because of you! I hate you!"_ When she finished, all of them began to turn away and left her alone.

 _"N-No, I can explain!"_ She shout, but no one listened to her anymore.

She looked as they slowly walking away from her before they disappeared in the dark.

 _"Please... come back…"_ She was left alone.

She sat down unable to comprehend about the thing that had happened to her.

 _"Is that your worst fear, AJ?"_ Applejack was startled by the voice.

 _"Who's there?"_ She began to looked around.

 _"You can't be serious, right?"_ The voice came again, but this time it was much clearer.

 _"Who are you?"_ She asked.

 _"Who am I?"_ Applejack noticed someone behind turned around to look.

Her eyes went wide once again. The pony that appeared in front of her was nopony else but her father.

 _"Did you miss me?"_ He smiled.

 _"B-But I thought you were…"_

 _"Dead? Of course I am."_ He walked up to her.

 _"I-I… I'm the one responsible for your death."_ Her head hung low.

 _"It's normal for parents to sacrifice for their kids. You didn't do anything wrong."_ He patted on her head.

 _"But if I didn't go into the forest-"_ She felt a hoof pressing on her lips.

 _"Say no more… I know you feel guilty about what happened, but it was all in the past now."_

 _"What are you so afraid of, AJ?"_ He asked.

 _"When they find out that I'm the one who made you died. They will hate me."_ Tears started to fall from her eyes.

 _"How can you be so sure?"_ He raised his eyebrows.

 _"I-I don't know..."_

 _"Everyone made mistakes, AJ. You will have to accept it. If anyone couldn't, then they aren't your friends."_

 _"B-But I can't tell them!"_ She yelled.

 _"Don't you trust them?"_ He looked straight into her eyes.

This question alone made Applejack speechless. She thought that her friends would abandon her if she told them the truth.

 _"I taught you to be honest to the others, but you have to be honest to yourselves and face the truth no matter how hard it is."_

 _"Well, I didn't lie to any of them"_

 _"But trying to hide the fact will only make you feel worst"_

 _"How would you know? You are already gone..."_

 _"I know… because I once did it before and now my frie-"_ His voice trailed off.

 _"Dad… are you alright?"_

 _"It was nothing…"_ He faked a smile before continuing.

 _"Listen, AJ, I know that honesty is your most valuable asset. I want you to know that someday the truth will come out no matter how deep it is. Facing them alone proved to be difficult, but with your friends by your side, I think you can overcome it."_

 _"And as far as I can tell, you always keep working hard by yourself. It might be because you feel responsible for the family, but as I said, you don't have to do it alone. Right now you've got your friends family right by your side. They are the reason that you've become who you are today."_

 _"But won't they-"_ A hoof pressed against her muzzle.

 _"You are scared to lose them, then that means you think they are very special to you isn't it?"_ She could only nodded in response.

 _"You rarely trust anyone since I died, but these friends of yours seemed to change all of that."_

 _"Just have faith in your friends and things will work out."_ He walked to her and wrapped his hooves around her neck.

 _"Thanks, Dad. You're right."_ She hugged him back tightly.

 _"But now you're gone and I will never see you again."_ She frowned.

He pulled her close into a hug once again, _"You won't see me, but I will always be with you."_

He pointed at her chest, _"In here…"_ He smiled at her.

Applejack felt a warm feeling in her chest. Tears ran down on her face, but it was tears of happiness. She had no doubt in herself. She felt like she could overcome anything that ran down on her.

 _"You are a strong girl, AJ."_ He patted her head again.

 _"It looks like you'll have to go."_ Applejack was suddenly confused, but soon understood what he meant when she saw the door appear behind him.

 _"Thank you, Dad, for everything."_ She let go of the hug.

 _"Just take care of yourselves."_ He wiped off the tears from her face.

 _"I will…"_ She smiled brightly before walking to the door.

She was now standing in front of a door. She took a deep breath and thought of the things she had been through today.

She smiled and began her step, but before she could walk right in, A shadow appeared in front of her. It was her young-self.

 _"No, you can't go!"_ She yelled.

 _"Your friends will hate you when you tell them the truth!"_ She kept staring at Applejack.

 _"I'm sure they won't."_ Applejack replied calmly.

 _"How do you know they won't abandon you?"_ She asked.

 _"I trust in them. What more do I need?"_ She spoke to herself.

 _"Why are you so sure that you could trust them?"_

 _"Because they are my friends. I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for them."_

The filly eyes went wide. Tears starting to fall from her eyes.

 _"No! You're supposed to be sad!"_ The filly shouted in anger.

Applejack could only watch herself feeling frustrated in an unsuccessful attempt to make her give up.

 _"Y-You! You took my dad away… give him back…"_ She cried helplessly.

Applejack sighed before walking up to herself. She put her stetson on the filly's head and smiled at her.

 _"Your dad didn't go anywhere far, you know?"_ She lower herself before pointing her hoof toward the filly chest who looked rather confused.

 _"He's will always be here in your heart."_ She spoke and smiled gently at her.

Young Applejack stopped crying before smiling back and began to fade away. The stetson she gave her was lying on the ground. She picked it up and wore it proudly on her head. She took a moment to look back at her father and smiled at him before taking a step forward inside the door and disappeared.

Her father watched silently as Applejack go right into the door. He smiled before he touch his head and revealed himself as a purple unicorn.

 _"I'm sure you will be fine, Applejack. You are a strong girl after all."_ Twilight lit her horn up and disappeared.

* * *

 **And there we go! Applejack's part, finished! Hope y'all liked it and keep reading, next up will probably be Rarity or Fluttershy. Like, Comment, and Follow for more updates!**

 **Note: I am working on when my friend's updates, so don't be surprised when there aren't some for a while.**

 **Always with Ya!~Starlight420**


End file.
